Amor familiar
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: En las buenas y en las malas, lo mejor de todo es tener siempre el amor de tu familia. Sobre todo para esta pequeña niña que es tan amada por sus padres.


Le hice un pequeño retoque recientemente jejeje quise expresar mejor alguna cosita que no me gustó como me quedo.^^

_**Amor familiar**_

A las diez de la mañana del viernes, Shaoran estaba sentado frente al escritorio de su oficina, muy satisfecho por el modo en que su esposa le había dado los buenos días. Cualquiera que lo conociera bien y le viera la cara con la que se paseaba, afirmaría que esa mañana, antes de venir a la oficina, había hecho el amor con su mujer.

Él mismo se había sorprendido por el modo en que había actuado Sakura esa mañana. Se había despertado sintiendo costillas en la oreja. Cuando abrió los ojos, comprobó que ella le estaba lamiendo el lóbulo. Eso lo excitaba mucho, y Sakura lo sabía muy bien. Sin rodeos ni largas, Shaoran la agarró para tumbarla sobre él y le devolvió los mimos y los cariñitos. Ella había estado encima todo el tiempo. Habían acabado más que satisfechos los dos.

_Quizás debería dejarla tomar el control más a menudo, _pensó Shaoran riéndose.

Giró la cabeza y enfocó la vista en la foto del marco que estaba al lado de sus lapiceros. Tanto su esposa como su hija estaban hermosas. Sakura vestía un hermoso vestido de verano colgado al cuello de color azul marino adornado con flores turquesas, que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, y lo tenía más corto que en la actualidad. Y para completar, sus pies estaban calzados con unas bonitas sandalias de tacón bajo color turquesa. En sus brazos, Sakura cargaba a su hija de dos años: Nadesiko. La pequeña vestía un precioso vestidito de tirantas finas color rojo y unos zapatitos del mismo color, y sus castaños ricitos estaban recogidos en dos graciosas coletas adornadas con lacitos rojos a cada lado de la cabeza. Madre e hija estaban sonriendo con la misma dulce sonrisa que Shaoran tanto amaba.

La foto había sido tomada el año pasado cuando Shaoran planeó tomarse un sábado libre para llevarlas al zoológico. Lo habían pasado de maravilla y se habían quedado con ganas de repetir la experiencia.

_¿Por qué no?, _ pensó Shaoran sonriendo mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

_ ¿Azuki?_ llamó a su secretaria_ Por favor, cancela todas mis citas de mañana. Me tomo el día libre. El lunes reorganizaremos todo.

_ Como usted ordene, señor Li_ dijo la secretaria.

Shaoran colgó y se acomodó en su silla pensando en el maravilloso día que le esperaba junto a su familia. Sakura y Nadesiko se iban a poner muy contentas, de eso estaba seguro.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Sakura se agachó y abrió los brazos para recibir a su hija, que venía corriendo hacía ella. La niña se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio muchos besitos. Sakura también le dio muchos.

_Hola, cariño. ¿Te lo has pasado bien hoy?

_Chi, mami.

_Bien. Vamos a casa.

Sakura le cogió la mochilita a su hija y ésta extendió su corto bracito para tomarla de la mano.

_Mami, amo a pake pingüino_ pidió la pequeña dando saltitos y tirando del brazo de su madre.

_Iremos al parque más tarde, cariño. Después de la siesta.

_ Sesta no_ se quejó Nadesiko.

_Si. Usted tiene que dormir la siesta señorita. Como todos los días.

Nadesiko empezó a hacer pucheros.

_Y después iremos al parque con papá, ¿de acuerdo?

Nadesiko quedó conforme con la idea, aunque se le veía en la cara que no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que dormir la siesta esa tarde.

A espaldas de las dos se oyó pitar un claxon, y en cuanto Sakura se volvió sobre sus talones reconoció inmediatamente el coche de su marido.

_Mira, Nadesiko. Tu papá vino a recogernos, cariño.

_ ¡Papi!

En cuanto Shaoran salió del vehículo, la niña se soltó de la mano de Sakura y corrió hacia su padre. Al llegar a él, Shaoran la elevó en sus brazos riéndose.

_Hola mi pequeño cerezo._ Shaoran la besó en la frente y en las mejillas. Después de darle unos cuantos besitos, Nadesiko se abrazó a su cuello._ ¿Te divertiste, princesita?

_Chi_ dijo la pequeña sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Shaoran dirigió su ambarina mirada hacia la mujer que se acercaba a él.

_Hola cariño_ murmuró ella poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

_Hola, amor mío_ la rodeo por la cintura con su brazo libre y la besó con todo el amor de su alma.

Minutos después, Shaoran había amarrado a Nadesiko en su sillita en el asiento trasero y se sentaba al volante.

_Mañana me tomaré el día libre, amor mío_ le comunicó a Sakura en cuanto puso el coche en marcha.

_Me parece muy bien, mi amor. Últimamente trabajas demasiado, te vendría bien un descanso.

_No te preocupes por mi, mi cerezo. Estoy bien. Si no se me hubieran juntado todas las reuniones importantes en una sola semana, no habría estado tan ocupado.

_Lo se_ ella le ofreció una tierna sonrisa_ Pero por fin podrás descansar.

Después de almorzar, Shaoran tomó en brazos a Nadesiko y se la llevó al piso de arriba para acostarla a dormir la siesta. Una vez dormida, Shaoran alzó la baranda de seguridad de la cama de su hija y salió de puntillas del dormitorio. Cuando se asomó a la cocina encontró a Sakura terminando de lavar los platos. Se acercó por detrás, la tomó por la cintura y le empezó a salpicar el cuello de besos. Ella rió suavemente.

_Mmmm_ murmuró ella apoyándose en su pecho.

_Ya la niña se durmió_ le susurró él al oído.

_Bien.

_Ahora, ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a relajarme un poquito?_le preguntó besándola en el hombro.

Sakura volvió a reír y tras secarse las manos se giró hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello.

_Pobrecito, ¿has tenido un día duro en la oficina?_acercando su rostro al de él le comenzó a rozar los labios con los suyos.

_Un poco.

Tras un breve beso, él apoyó su frente en la de ella, clavando sus ojos color café en las esmeraldas de los suyos.

_Se te nota la tensión en los hombros y el cansancio en la cara_ le dijo acariciándole los hombros por encima de la camiseta. Luego le tomó la mano._ Vamos. Una siesta nos vendrá muy bien. Le prometí a Nadesiko que después de la siesta la llevaría al parque.

_Bien. Iremos los tres_ le dijo Shaoran agarrándola de la cintura.

_Eso fue lo que le dije para convencerla de que durmiera la siesta primero. Pero si estás muy cansado, mejor quédate en casa.

_No, con la siesta me recuperaré.

Y dicho esto, entre besos, arrumacos y risitas subieron al piso superior. Cayeron los dos dormidos pocos minutos después de agotar amorosamente sus últimas fuerzas.

Dos horas después, Nadesiko despertó soltando un par de bostezos. Rápidamente recordó lo del paseo por el parque, así que, sin perder más tiempo, gateó hasta donde la barandilla no la encerraba y se bajó de la cama. Al principio, se dirigía hacia la escalera para ir a buscar a sus padres al salón, pero en cuanto oyó los ronquidos de su padre supo que estaban en el dormitorio. La pequeña entró al dormitorio y se dirigió a la cama de matrimonio, donde vio que dormían sus padres muy abrazados. Como siempre. Esbozando una sonrisa, se subió a la cama y gateó hasta colocarse sobre las caderas de los dos.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¡Amo a paque, a paque…!_ gritaba la pequeña riendo y dando saltitos sobre sus padres.

Sakura se despertó y gruñó. Shaoran, en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa medio dormido.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Papi!...

_ ¡Ay, Nadesiko, para!

La niña ignoró la queja de su madre y siguió saltando sobre la cama y riendo.

_ ¡Ven acá, revoltosa!_ gritó Shaoran riendo mientras agarraba a la niña y la colocaba tumbada boca arriba entre Sakura y él_ ¿Te crees que estas son maneras de despertar a mamá y a papá?_ le preguntó haciéndole cosquillas.

Nadesiko estallaba en carcajadas y Sakura también riendo le hacía cosquillas. Segundos después, pararon y abrazaron a su hija.

_Mami, amo a paque_ pidió Nadesiko haciendo un puchero.

_Vale, vale, mi pequeña. Ahora iremos.

_Iremos los tres_ terció Shaoran_ ¿te parece, mi pequeño cerezo?

_Chi.

_Mi amor, ¿seguro que quieres venir? _preguntó Sakura a su esposo. En sus ojos verdes se leía perfectamente la preocupación_¿No prefieres mejor quedarte a descansar?

_No, amor mío. Estoy bien.

Shaoran la tomó de la nuca y la besó con ternura.

Media hora después, la pequeña Nadesiko caminaba riendo felizmente tomada de las manos por sus papás, quienes la elevaban en el aire de vez en cuando provocando más risas por parte de la niña. Sakura y Shaoran se turnaron para empujar a su hija en el columpio. Se bajó varias veces por el gran tobogán pingüino y jugó durante un buen rato en la arena, a la vista de sus padres. Más tarde, Shaoran las llevó a merendar a una cafetería cercana. Como siempre, Nadesiko acabó toda manchada de tarta.

_Esta niña no tiene remedio con los dulces, _pensó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza.

A la noche, tras tomarse el biberón, Nadesiko fue hasta su madre para que la llevara a la cama. El baño y la leche calentita la relajó tanto que le entró sueño. Shaoran las acompañó, pero no sólo porque le gustaba acostar a su hija junto con su mujer, sino porque tras dejar a la niña en su dormitorio, tomó a su esposa en brazos para llevarla a la cama también. Ya estaba impaciente por darles la sorpresa que les tenía preparada.

El sábado no pudo haber ido mejor. Shaoran nunca se arrepentiría de haberse tomado ese día libre.

Se había levantado temprano sin hacer ruido y bajó a preparar el desayuno. En cuanto estuvo hecho, apareció Sakura con una adormilada Nadesiko en sus brazos y se sentaron con él a desayunar. El anuncio de Shaoran de llevarlas al zoológico ese día puso muy contenta a Sakura y más que eufórica a Nadesiko, la cual, expresó su alegría mediante gritos, risas y saltitos sobre la silla donde estaba sentada.

Durante las horas que permanecieron en el zoo, tanto Sakura como Shaoran no pararon de correr tras Nadesiko, quién estuvo yendo de un lado a otro sin cesar para acercarse a todas las jaulas. Pudieron tomarse un respiro cuando pararon a comprar un helado y, para evitar que Nadesiko volviera a escaparse corriendo, Shaoran se la montó a los hombros. Al finalizar el paseo por el zoo, fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano y después, improvisadamente, fueron a visitar el nuevo parque marino que habían inaugurado hace dos semanas atrás cerca de allí. Lo que más le gustó a Nadesiko fue el gran espectáculo de los delfines y los pingüinos que estaba previsto para esa tarde.

Nadesiko lo había pasado de maravilla, pero cuando llegaron a casa, a las siete, estaba agotada de tantas emociones. No había probado los fideos y, eso era rarísimo. A ella le encantaban y siempre repetía.

Shaoran insistió en tomarle la temperatura que, afortunadamente, era normal, y después de bañarla, le leyó un cuento hasta que la niña se quedó dormida.

El lunes por la mañana, Shaoran tecleaba en el ordenador intentando trabajar, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en su hija. Se había pasado todo el domingo actuando de forma extraña: protestaba mucho por cualquier cosa, no comía casi nada, no quería jugar a nada, no quería recibir mimos…Ese comportamiento no era típico de ella. Pero lo que a él más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que no paraba de frotarse los ojos con los puños mientras soltaba unos suaves sollozos. Sakura y él habían intentado más de una vez comprobar si tenía algún problema en los ojos, pero ella no se dejó. Sin contenerse más, Shaoran regañó a Nadesiko y ésta, de mala gana, le permitió analizarle los ojos. Para su sorpresa, no le observó nada raro. ¿Por qué entonces esa actitud de Nadesiko? Finalmente habían decidido olvidar el tema, ya que a simple vista todo iba bien, sin embargo, todo era un poco extraño. ¿Estaría poniéndose enferma?

En ese momento, sonó su teléfono irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Shaoran Li.

—Shaoran, soy yo. Tengo un problema.

Era Sakura. Y parecía muy preocupada.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Ha ocurrido algo en tu trabajo?

—No, no. Es que acaban de llamarme de la guardería. Nadesiko tiene conjuntivitis y como es contagioso quieren que vaya a buscarla.

— ¿Conjuntivitis? Dios mío, hay que recogerla inmediatamente. Iremos los dos. Tardaré cinco minutos en ir a por ti y…

—Shaoran, espera_ lo interrumpió Sakura_ El problema es que yo no puedo. Mi jefa no está en su oficina. Tenía una cita con el ginecólogo esta mañana y me ha mandado que termine unos diseños. No puedo moverme de aquí. Podríamos dejar a Nadesiko en la guardería, pero la llevarían a la enfermería, ya sabes... Se lo hicieron una vez y la pobrecita pensó que la estaban castigando ¿recuerdas?

—Si, si lo recuerdo. Tranquila, yo iré a buscarla, no te preocupes, cielo. Llama a la guardería y diles que voy para allá para recoger a la niña. La llevaré al oculista para que le ponga unas gotas en los ojos.

— ¿De verdad puedes? Si estás muy liado intentaré…

—Sakura, eso da igual. Yo soy el jefe, ¿recuerdas? Y mi hija es lo primero.

— Menos mal. Estaba desesperada_ murmuró ella al borde del llanto.

—Quédate tranquila, cielo. No llores, todo va a ir bien. Y ahora, ponte a trabajar.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

_ Por favor, llámame cuando llegues a casa. Si Nadesiko se aburre ponle alguna de sus películas. Todas están debajo de la tele.

—Muy bien. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

_Una cosa más_ hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar_ Shaoran…Ya sabes que tu hija es muy caprichosa cuando está enferma. Quizás te de mucho la lata. Pero trataré de llegar lo antes posible. Te lo prometo.

_Tranquila, cariño. Se a que te refieres. Siempre puedo forrarla a caramelos y comida basura..._bromeó Shaoran_ Eso ayuda bastante según mi cuñado Shuto. A él le funciona con sus gemelos. Así que no te preocupes, sabré cuidar de la niña...

— ¡Shaoran!

—No le daré caramelos, te lo prometo. Nadesiko se portará bien.

Sakura sonrió.

—Ay, gracias, mi amor.

—Tonta. ¿Por qué me agradeces? Se trata de nuestra hija. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por nada.

—No sabes que alivio me das. Adiós, mi amor.

_Adiós, mi cerezo.

Shaoran se levantó de la silla y tomó su chaqueta. Ahora ya no le extrañaba para nada el comportamiento de Nadesiko el día anterior. Tal y como decía Sakura, cuando estaba enferma, Nadesiko se comportaba con un poco de mal genio y actuaba como una niña mimada y caprichosa. De seguro, ese día en la guardería habría estado armando mucho jaleo. Bueno, el ya se encargaría de cuidar de su hija y le daría todo el amor y cariño que necesitaba en esos momentos. De esa manera incluso, podría evitar que se comportara con muy mal genio.

En cuanto Shaoran atravesó el umbral de la puerta del despacho de la directora del parvulario, le dio un vuelco al corazón al observar a Nadesiko en brazos de una joven señorita que intentaba consolarla para que cesara su llanto desgarrador. La pequeña debió notar la presencia de su padre porque giró el rostro, y en cuanto lo vio, se liberó rápidamente de su maestra para ir corriendo hacia él.

Shaoran la tomó en brazos y la abrazó tiernamente. No soportaba verla ni oírla llorar del modo en que lo hacía en ese momento.

_Shhh, mi princesa. Papá está aquí. Todo está bien_ le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espaldita.

Las palabras de Shaoran tuvieron algo de efecto porque Nadesiko ya no lloraba tanto. Sin embargo, continuó agarrada fuertemente a él y escondió su carita en su cuello.

_Gracias a Dios que llegó pronto, señor Li_ le habló la directora_ La pobrecita niña ha estado todo el tiempo llamándolo a usted y a su esposa desesperadamente.

_Si_ confirmó la joven maestra_ Desde el principio noté que la pequeña Nadesiko se comportaba de una forma muy poco usual. Deduce rápidamente que padecía de conjuntivitis en cuanto me fijé en sus lágrimas y en el aspecto de sus ojitos. Pobre criatura.

_Ya veo_ dijo Shaoran comprensivo. Luego miró a su pequeña y le tomó el mentón con un dedo obligándola a mirarlo.

_Nuu…papi…_protestó la niña empezando a llorar de nuevo.

_Shhh, corazón mío. No llores. A ver, mira a papá.

Ella obedeció. Y a Shaoran no le gustó nada lo que vio. Dios mío, tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos. Sin perder más tiempo, dio las gracias a la directora y a la joven pedagoga, se despidió de ellas y se fue con Nadesiko.

Sakura trabajó todo lo deprisa que pudo durante las dos horas siguientes, no se levantó de su asiento hasta que el diseño quedó perfecto. O al menos, hasta que así le pareció a ella. rogaba porque a Yoko le gustara su diseño.

Yoko, su jefa, una elegante señora de unos 45 años, volvió a la oficina apenas unos minutos después de que Shaoran hubiese llamado a Sakura para decirle que había llegado a casa y que la conjuntivitis de la niña no era nada serio a pesar de todo. El oculista la había atendido lo mejor posible y le había mandado unas gotas. Una vez en casa, después de tomar un vaso de leche calentita, se pusieron a ver una película.

Ahora más tranquila, Sakura pudo reunir fuerzas y valor para enseñarle a Yoko su diseño para un anuncio de trajes de noche. Ese proyecto llevaba meses amargándola.

Al ver su diseño, Yoko tenía los ojos como platos.

—Dios mío Sakura. Yo nunca lo habría hecho así —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza a un lado y a otro para mirar la pantalla del ordenador—. Me encanta. Eres muy creativa. Definitivamente, en ti encontré a una verdadera joya. Mi marido se llevará una alegría cuando vuelva. Incluso puede que te de una buena recompensa por ello.

Ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Por un momento, se había temido una reacción negativa de su jefa.

—Gracias. Pero... ¿podría pedirte un gran favor? Quisiera irme casa. Me llamaron de la guardería para decir que mi hija tiene conjuntivitis, pero como tenía que terminar esto, yo...

—Oh, por favor, querida, para algo asi no deberias perder tiempo y esperar mi permiso. La próxima vez que ye ocurra algo así, vete enseguida —la interrumpió Yoko—Entonces, ¿La dejaste en la guardería por pensar que harías mal en irte de aquí?

_Oh, no. Claro que no. Mi marido fue a recogerla.

_Ah, que Nadesiko esté bien. Que se recupere tu pequeña.

—Muchas gracias, Yoko. De verdad —murmuró,tomando su bolso—. No te preocupes. Trabajaré en casa para compensarte por el tiempo perdido...

—Oh, no querida. Ni se te ocurra. Ya has echo bastante. Si necesitas cuidar a tu hija puedes telefonear para pedir los dias que necesites.

Sakura volvió a darle las gracias a su jefa y se marchó. Fue casi corriendo a la estación. El tren estaba lleno de gente y tuvo suerte de encontrar asiento. No pudo evitar pensar durante todo el trayecto en Nadesiko y en Shaoran. ¿Estaría su hija bien? ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Habrían tenido ambos una mañana muy difícil? No era que desconfiara de él, al contrario, Sakura confiaba ciegamente en su marido y sabía que Nadesiko estaba más que bien en sus manos. Lo único que le preocupaba era que a su esposo le fuera difícil cuidar de Nadesiko en sus condiciones. Nadesiko era una niña dulce y cariñosa, pero cuando estaba malita era difícil tratarla, y sólo deseaba estar con ella y ayudar a Shaoran. Él no había tenido muy a menudo la ocasión de cuidar a la niña estando enferma, ya que siempre se pasaba el día en la oficina, y aunque él sabía perfectamente como se comportaba su hija en tal estado, la única que había soportado el mal carácter de Nadesiko era ella. Shaoran ya había tratado a su hija otras veces cuando había tenido una gripe o alguna otra enfermedad leve, pero eso siempre ocurría en los momentos en los que Nadesiko ya empezaba a recuperarse de su mal, y para entonces, ya no se comportaba con tal mal carácter. Por otra parte, Sakura sabía de sobra que entre ellos existía una relación padre-hija de lo más profunda. Shaoran adoraba a su hija, y viceversa, y Nadesiko rara vez lo desobedecía. No debía de preocuparse tanto. Todo iría bien, seguro.

Aunque más tranquila, continuó pensando en su hija durante el trayecto en taxi, y cuando por fin llegó a su casa, llamó a la puerta ansiosamente.

Shaoran le abrió la puerta y antes de decirle nada le hizo un pequeño gesto para que no hiciera ruido.

—Nadesiko está dormida_ le susurró después de saludarla con un tierno beso en los labios_ Se durmió mientras veíamos la película y la he llevado a la cama. Pero sólo hace diez minutos.

Sakura se echó a sus brazos.

_Estaba tan preocupada…_susurró_ Dime, ¿qué tal se ha portado?¿te ha dado mucho la lata?_preguntó con un reflejo de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

_No. Al contrario, ha estado muy tranquila, y no ha dado problemas._ le contestó con una sonrisa.

_Menos mal. Sinceramente, lo único que he podido imaginar la mayoría del tiempo es que te estuviera haciendo la vida imposible durante toda la mañana.

_No, amor mío. Todo ha ido muy bien. Quédate tranquila. No me ha lanzado ni un poquito de mal genio. Lo único que ha hecho todo el tiempo es quejarse del dolor de los ojitos y llorar.

Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

_ Pobrecita mía.

Shaoran la besó en un gesto de consuelo. Y ella se separó a los pocos segundos.

_ ¿Ha comido algo antes de echarse a dormir?_preguntó Sakura.

_Si. Un biberón. Aunque tuve que forzarla un poquito para que tomara una cantidad considerable.

_Comprendo. Voy a ir a verla.

El asintió.

_ ¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras yo preparo el almuerzo? Te liberará un poco de la tensión.

_Sí, buena idea.

Él la besó de nuevo y la dejó marchar.

Sakura encontró a su hija durmiendo plácidamente. Le acarició los ricitos suavemente y se inclinó para besarla en la cabeza. Luego salió de puntillas del dormitorio. Quince minutos después, bajó duchada y vestida con un cómodo chándal rosa y blanco. Se dejó la melena suelta cayéndole por los hombros e iba descalza.

Al verla, Shaoran se quedó sin aliento. Le pareció que estaba más bella que nunca y se le llenó el corazón de amor. Tan sólo pudo mostrarle una amorosa sonrisa que ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Consiguió besarla durante cinco segundos antes de que los interrumpieran.

—Mami...

Se apartaron a toda velocidad al oír la vocecita de Nadesiko, que entraba al comedor frotándose los ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba su peluche favorito, con el que siempre dormía: una ovejita de color marroncito. A Sakura le llamó la atención que llevara su pijamita favorito. Uno blanco con dibujos de pollitos.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ahora te encuentras mejor?

—Quero agua. Y me uele lo ojo_ se quejó haciendo pucheros.

Sakura suspiró.

—Shaoran, ¿dónde están las gotas?

—En la mesa, cielo —contestó él, tomando a la niña en brazos—. ¿Has dormido bien, princesa?

Nadesiko lo miró, con la cabeza inclinada.

—Tabas bechando a mami…_murmuró la pequeña con voz cansada.

Sakura miró a su hija extrañada.

—Sí. ¿Te pasa algo, mi pequeño cerezo?_ le preguntó Shaoran mirándola confuso.

—No. E que yo tamben quero que me beches, papi.

Riendo, Shaoran le comió la carita a besos, lo que hizo sonreír a la pequeña.

—Bien. Y ahora, vamos a ponerte las gotitas.

— Nuu, papi. Uele_ sollozó Nadesiko.

—Ya se que te duele, corazón mío. Pero así no te dolerán los ojitos. Confía en papá.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Como amaba a ese hombre. Que el hombre de su vida, le pusiera las gotas a su hija era casi lo más bonito de todo lo que le había pasado aquel día. Adoraba ese momento, como muchos otros.

Nadesiko lloró un poquito por el mal momento que pasó con las gotas, pero al rato se calmó y Shaoran la sentó en sus rodillas cuando él y Sakura se sentaron a almorzar. Había preparado fideos. Sakura probó a ver si a Nadesiko le apetecerían. Para su sorpresa, se tomó medio bol. Luego, Nadesiko alargó los bracitos hacia su madre. Ella la tomó en brazos y la meció con ternura hasta que se durmió. Shaoran se había ocupado mientras tanto de lavar los platos.

Una vez hecho, hizo que Sakura se levantara y la llevó escaleras arriba. Le hizo señas para que no entrara en el dormitorio infantil. Sakura entendió al instante por que. Él apartó las mantas de la gran cama de matrimonio y ella, con mucha delicadeza, acostó a su hija en el centro del colchón. Segundos después, ambos se tumbaron en la cama dejando a la pequeña en medio. Con cautela, se dieron un tierno beso antes de recostarse y quedarse dormidos junto a su hija.

Los demás días siguientes fueron más o menos igual. Con todo el amor de unos amorosos padres hacia la pequeña Nadesiko, lo que garantizaba muy pocas descargas de mal carácter por parte de la pequeña. En realidad, tal y como había comentado Shaoran, más que descargar furia, se había limitado a quejarse por el dolor y las gotas y llorar casi todo el tiempo debido a la influencia de la enfermedad en las emociones de la niña. Pero a parte, también estuvo siempre todo el amor del alma entre los amantes.

Tres semanas después, Nadesiko volvió a la guardería y volvió a ser la misma de antes, con su comportamiento dulce y cariñoso de siempre, lo que daba un gran gusto a sus padres.

FIN

**POR FIN! DIOS MÍO QUE TRABAJITO ME LLEVÓ ESTA HISTORIA. ME BLOQUEE MUCHAS VECES PUFF BUENO PERO AQUÍ LA TIENEN. SE LA DEDICO DE NUEVO A MI SEGUIDORA SAKUXSYAO. PERO ESTA VEZ TAMBIEN A LAS DEMÁS: STELLAR BS, SUNNYSAK LI STAR Y A ****TSUBASARESERVOIIR11. LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR MI TARDANZA. SE QUE ESTABAN ANSIOSAS POR OTRA HISTORIA. PERO DESPUES DE LA ULTIMA VINO LA FERIA EN MI PUEBLO Y ESTUBE AUSENTE. BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. DEJENME MUY BUENOS REVIEWS EH?^^ **


End file.
